1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to computer accessory structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chair mounted computer plate wherein the same is arranged to accommodate and support computer accessory components relative to an associated computer work station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of computer accessories relative to a computer work station, such as the use of a "joy stick", computer "mouse", and the like typically position such components relative to a work table, wherein the instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of such prior art utilization by permitting positioning of the computer accessories in an orientation proximate to a chair arm to minimize fatigue associated with a computer operator bending and stretching for continuous use of such components and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.